Right By My Side
Right By My Side is a song by Nicki Minaj and features Chris Brown. It's the 8th song on the tracklist of her second studio album ''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. ''The song was released as the second single of the album. Nicki talked about the song on a radio interview with Ryan Seacrest, saying: "Toward the end of the album I wanted something more melodic that I could give to urban radio and that pop radio could enjoy as well. I actually had the beats for like 3 months just sitting in my computer and then I said, 'You know what? This sounds like a summer, R&B classic joint' and I just could not hear anyone else on it but Chris Brown." Nas also appeared in the music video of the song. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=he3DJLXbebI Lyrics 1: Nicki Minaj It all comes down to this I miss your morning kiss I won't lie, I'm feeling it You're gone now and I'm missing it I'm so dumb, I must admit It's too much to hold it in I can't say no more than this I just hope your heart hear me now Nicki Minaj Gotta let you know how I'm feeling You own my heart, he just renting Don't turn away, pay attention I'm pouring out my heart, oh boy Nicki Minaj I, I'm not livin' life I'm not livin' right I'm not livin' if you're not by my side, oh I, I'm not livin' life I'm not livin' right I'm not livin' if you're not by my side, oh 2: Chris Brown Let's meet at our favorite spot You know the one, right around the block From the nice place that you love to shop Can you get away? Girl, just sit down, let's talk it out One-on-one, without a crowd I wanna hold your hand, make you laugh again I need to be near you Chris Brown Gotta let you know how I'm feeling You own my heart and she's just renting Don't turn away, pay attention I'm pouring out my heart, girl Nicki Minaj I, I'm not livin' life I'm not livin' right I'm not livin' if you're not by my side, oh I, I'm not livin' life I'm not livin' right I'm not livin' if you're not by my side, oh Nicki Minaj I can't eat, I, I, I, I I can't sleep, I, I, I, I What I need, I, I, I, I Is you right by my side, I I can't eat, I, I, I, I I can't sleep, I, I, I, I What I need, I, I, I, I Is you right by my side, I 3: Nicki Minaj It, it, it, it It ain't your spit game, it's your dick game That got me walkin' round ready to wear your big chain I only argue with him when the Lakers on Other than that, I'm gettin' my Marc Jacobs on Man, my pussy game so cold, that he always seem to come back 'Cause he know that it be a rap, when I'm ridin' it from the back Wait, oh, let me see your phone 'cause all them bitches is ratchet Don't let me get in my truck; cause all them bitches will catch it Wait, damn, there I go again I be trippin', I be flippin', I be so belligerent Man the shit that we be fightin' over so irrelevant I don't even remember, though I was probably hella bent Nicki Minaj I, I'm not livin' life I'm not livin' right I'm not livin' if you're not by my side, oh I, I'm not livin' life I'm not livin' right I'm not livin' if you're not by my side, oh Nicki Minaj I can't eat, I, I, I, I I can't sleep, I, I, I, I What I need, I, I, I, I Is you right by my side, I I can't eat, I, I, I, I I can't sleep, I, I, I, I What I need, I, I, I, I Is you right by my side, I Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs